This study will monitor utilization of dental care in Michigan children, in order to evaluate the effectiveness of recent and future SCHIP (State Children?s Health Insurance Program) and Medicaid initiatives in reducing disparities in access to and utilization of dental care. Evidence from many sources demonstrates a wide disparity in utilization of dental care that is associated with the socioeconomic status of children. Disparities exist as measured by both visits for care as well as untreated oral disease. Dental insurance claims data will be used to demonstrate historical patterns of utilization and the disparities between privately insured and Medicaid-eligible children. Future data from both the privately-insured child in Michigan and from the newly-implemented private-insurance based SCHIP and Medicaid programs in Michigan will then be monitored for the next several years to assess the ability of these methods of payment and administration to reduce the historical disparities in dental care utilization. Specific null hypotheses to be tested are: 1) Payment for dental care at market rates will result in no difference in the percent of children with at least one dental visit per year, between children with Medicaid, SCHIP, or private insurance coverage, 2) Payment for dental care at market rates will result in no difference in the mix of services received, between children with Medicaid, SCHIP, or private insurance coverage, and 3) Payment for dental care at market rates will result in no difference in the distance traveled to receive care, between children with Medicaid, SCHIP, or private insurance coverage.